


Ranmaru's Eye Contacts

by Jackcider



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackcider/pseuds/Jackcider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji sure knows how to prank Ranmaru. This time he screwed up though, and lost his eye contacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranmaru's Eye Contacts

 

**Saturday, 9 AM:**

  
 All is quiet in the Quartet Night house as the four wake up  
Ranmaru is getting ready for the day, and reaches toward his usual spot on his dresser where he places his contacts  
They are gone

 

  
**9:45 AM**

  
Ranmaru still cannot find his eye contacts, he is confused  
He goes to ask the others  
Ai and Camus do not know where they are  
But state that someone went into his room this morning  
_Reiji_

 

  
**9:50 AM**

  
Ranmaru approaches Reiji's room  
Reiji greets him as usual but notices his friend is upset  
Ranmaru demands his eye contacts back  
Reiji agrees and says it was only a joke and goes to the hiding place he put them  
They are not there  
Ranmaru demands that he stop playing games, but Reiji sincerely tells him he put the eye contacts in that exact spot  
_It begins_

 

  
**10 AM**

  
Ranmaru storms through the house, looking franctically for his eye contacts  
He even checks Ai and Camus's rooms, both severely closed off usually  
He is being patient with everyone, but is slowly growing impatient as he is not complete without his contacts

 

**10:30 AM**

  
Still no sight of his contacts  
He starts to grow angry and impatient, throwing things at random and asking Reiji if he was telling the truth  
Reiji always answers with yes and is also looking for them nervously  
Ai and Camus are making breakfast

 

**11:30 AM**

  
An hour passes  
Still no sign of his eye contacts  
Ranmaru begins to distrust Reiji  
Reiji sincerely apologizes for losing them, swearing up and down he has no idea where they are  
Ranmaru yells at him to keep looking  
Ai and Camus have now finished breakfast

 

**12:30 PM**

  
Another hour passes  
Reiji is now looking more than Ranmaru is, trying to avoid conversation with him  
Ranmaru demands to know why exactly he is doing that  
Reiji says he might have thrown them away

 

**12:35 PM**

  
Ranmaru throws a vase at Reiji  
He is yelling at him  
Ai and Camus watch from afar, drinking tea  
Reiji is apologizing for his mistakes and says "It's only a maybe!"  
_"ONLY A MAYBE?!"_  
Ranmaru is enraged

 

**2:00 PM**

  
Reiji is hiding in his room until Ranmaru calms down  
Ranmaru will not calm down  
He is banging on Reiji's door  
Telling him to _"FACE HIM LIKE A MAN"_  
Reiji screams  
He hides in his closet  
Ranmaru goes into the kitchen

 

**2:30 PM**

  
_Ai and Camus told him where they kept the cooking knives_  
He takes one and goes back to Reiji's room

Reiji has come out of his closet  
He knocks again  
"Oi, Reiji"  
Reiji is in a fetal position  
"Y...yes, Ranran?"  
Ranmaru stabs through his door  
Reiji screams  
_"WHERE ARE MY EYE CONTACTS REIJI"_

 

**3 PM**

  
Reiji is now hiding in his closet  
_Again_  
He thought he was safe, but oh no  
He's not  
Ranmaru is still at his door, pacing back and forth  
He is waiting for Reiji to have a talk with him  
Reiji refuses to leave  
Ai puts 911 on speed dial

 

**6 PM**

  
The stand off is still going strong  
Both of them have not eaten today  
There are more important matters at hand  
Reiji tells Ranmaru he will negotiate if he does not have the knife  
Ranmaru refuses  
_"Where are my contacts Reiji"_

 

**7 PM**

  
Ranmaru grows tired of this game  
He yells at Camus and Ai to do something  
Ai suggests kicking the door down  
Ranmaru is surprised he didn't think of this hours ago  
He goes back to Reiji's door, and proceeds to kick it down  
Ai asks Camus if he should call 911  
"Not yet"

 

**7:10 PM**

  
Ranmaru breaks the door down  
Reiji screams and turns the light off in his closet  
Ranmaru opens the closet door  
He grins  
_"Tell me where they are, Reiji"_  
Ai calls 911 hearing Reiji sobbing

 

**7:25 PM**

  
After many loud crashes and booms, Reiji runs through the hallway into the dining room where Ai and Camus are sitting  
He asks them to help him, but they deny any help  
Ranmaru is chasing him

 

**7:30 PM**

  
The police have still not arrived  
Reiji has been throwing objects at Ranmaru to slow him down  
It is not doing much but making him even more angry  
Reiji is chased into a corner in the living room  
He is grossly sobbing  
Nanami enters through the front door, saying she has composed a song for them  
She leaves when she sees the scene

 

**8 PM**

  
Ranmaru is holding the knife up as he keeps asking Reiji where his contacts are  
Reiji is profusely sobbing, he can hardly say anything  
The doorbell rings  
Ranmaru answers it, annoyed  
It's Otoya

 

**8:05 PM**

  
Ranmaru invites him in, explaining the situation  
Otoya laughs, although a bit nervously  
He slides a backpack off of his shoulders  
"Reiji-san had me borrow some contacts he had for a rehearsal today! I have to play a character that's described to have purple eyes, and I didn't have any purple eye contacts on me. I stopped by this morning to ask if he had any, and he gave me these!"  
He hands Ranmaru the contacts case  
Ranmaru lets the knife fall to the ground  
He takes the case, and thanks Otoya  
Otoya leaves  
Reiji is still sobbing in the corner  
Ranmaru looks at him, then looks at Ai and Camus, then leaves  
Camus scoffs  
_"I told you the police wasn't necessary"_


End file.
